


Reflection

by Kitten (guilty_dragons)



Category: RWBY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 21:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3502595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guilty_dragons/pseuds/Kitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cinder reminisces about how things are going, and how it's going all according to plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflection

**Author's Note:**

> This was done originally for #creativeformonty on tumblr.

The night had always been her domain. So as she stood on the roof the wind playing through her hair as she thought. Yes Roman may have brought that portion of the plan to fruition early, but it wasn’t that much of a setback. She could compensate for that. Adjust other things. What he’d really done though was allow for a showcase of the students’ abilities and talents. Allow her to find their weaknesses which would be quite useful. For it all to work the students would have to be dealt with. Them and the teachers. Cinder was certain she could take Glynda, but the others needed to be taken care of as well. Then again Roman had given them the perfect opportunity. Getting captured benefited them as well. If the intel from the computer system was correct after all. Ozpin had been replaced by Ironwood when it came to security for the Vytal Festival. So Roman was in the perfect position to let her know what is supposed to be happening. So while unfortunate this worked out completely for her. A smirk appeared on her face. For them really. Adam was in prime position in the White Fang. Roman had left much to be desired with them, but having a Faunus in place of leadership would certainly boost moral some. This would all work out for her. In the end the world would burn. The strongest would survive. Her team would reign supreme and very few could stop them. It would be too late before they realized what had happened. They couldn’t do a thing about it then.

“Let the monsters rise.” She said to the wind before she left. Because that’s what they were. Monsters in disguise that would rip reality apart just to put it back together.


End file.
